


Grinch

by TheOriginalLovelace



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Christmas Movies, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Humor, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalLovelace/pseuds/TheOriginalLovelace
Summary: Red thinks it's her turn to pick which Christmas movie they watch but Regina has other ideas.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 (2020) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036977
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Grinch

"No."

"But Regina-"

"I said no."

"But that's, that's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Miss Lucas."

"I live here too, ya know."

"I'm well aware, dear."

"So then why can't I pick tonight's movie?"

"You can pick anything you want, Red..."

"Finally! Thank you-"

"...as long as it isn't that."

"What is your problem with  _ How the Grinch Stole Christmas _ ?!"

"That...that  _ travesty _ is not  _ How the Grinch Stole Christmas _ ."

"It is too!"

"It is not. The only Grinch worth watching was made in 1966."

"The, the cartoon one that's only, like, thirty minutes long? I mean, I know it's a classic but  _ that's _ what you'd pick? Seriously?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Well, no, but you're kinda freaking out about the remake of a super old animated Christmas special so…"

"Thin ice, Miss Lucas."

"Fine! I'll pick something else. But mark my words, Regina, I will make you watch the Jim Carrey one eventually."

"Good luck, Red. Because I have no intention of getting within thirty-nine and a half feet of that movie."

"...oh my god. Oh my god! I'm dating a dork. You fooled me, Regina, you really did. Hid it underneath powersuits and magic sparkles but I finally figured you out!"

"Yes, dear, you've discovered my deep dark secret. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Can you pick a movie now?"

"Oh yeah, sure.  _ Die Hard _ counts as a Christmas movie, right?"

"It most certainly does  _ not _ !"

**Author's Note:**

> The opinions of the characters in this fic do not reflecr the views/opinins of the author. Aka I love the og animated and Jim Carrey live action Grinch's equally (it isnt mentioned but i lowkey hate the new anmated one) and Die Hard 100% counts as an Xmas movie.
> 
> That is all, lol, and thanks for reading!


End file.
